


Checking Up on the Past

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia visits Leonard McCoy during "Trials and Tribble-ations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Up on the Past

Jadzia doesn't mean to disobey Benjamin, truly she doesn't, but if he gets to finagle an autograph from James Tiberius Kirk himself, she's sure as hell not missing the opportunity to say hello to Lennie. Emony kept in touch with him for awhile even after he got married, but he stopped answering her hails when things got rocky between him and Jocelyn and Audrid didn't care to resume the correspondence when she Joined with Dax. 

Jadzia remembers how kind Lennie was under that gruff exterior, how funny and sarcastic, and those hands. Five hosts later and she still has dreams about those hands.

The sickbay is almost laughably primitive, but Jadzia's certain Julian would spend hours lovingly examining every instrument and console if Benjamin would let him. Julian can be a bit annoying at times with his gusto for frontier medicine, but Jadzia can see the attraction. That Lennie saved so many lives and is recorded in the annals of Starfleet history as the physician who pioneered the greatest number of lifesaving treatments during his career with only the technology Jadzia sees before her is more than impressive. It's astonishing. And also a little humbling.

Lennie is treating an officer for a massive shiner and treating him to a little Southern charm while doing so.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ensign?" Lennie jams the hypospray viciously into the crewman's neck, and Jadzia suppresses a giggle. Same old Lennie. "You're lucky that Klingon didn't take off your whole head. Damn fool. You're dismissed."

The ensign snaps to attention and then hightails it out of sickbay faster than Jadzia would believe possible. Once he's gone, Lennie's attention turns to her.

Jadzia's thought about this moment. She can't pretend to be a crew member. Lennie's in charge of physicals for new arrivals. He'll know better than anyone else that she doesn't belong. So she decides to tell him the truth. Or part of it anyway.

"Hey, Lennie," Jadzia says. He looks at her suspiciously, and she soldiers on before he can raise some sort of alarm. "No I'm not part of your crew, and no I'm not supposed to be here. But I don't mean you any harm. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Lennie white knuckles the hypospray in his hand and takes a step towards her. "Who the hell are you?"

"You knew me as Emony Dax. We drank mint juleps on the balcony at City Grocery and walked around and around the Square for hours and you first kissed me at midnight on Faulkner's grave."

Lennie lowers the hypospray. "Emony? What are you doing here? Why are you impersonating a Starfleet officer?"

"It's Jadzia actually. Emony was Dax's third host. I'm Dax's eighth. And I'm not impersonating an officer. I'm a Lieutenant Commander." Jadzia waits for the math to sink in.

"That means...."

"That means that I'm not supposed to be talking to you at all, but I couldn't resist."

Lennie still looks suspicious, but that's pretty much his default expression.

"Emony worried about you. She thought of you often and hoped that you had found some kind of happiness after you and Jocelyn divorced. She missed talking to you, Lennie. I guess I just wanted to see for myself that you're alright."

"So Starfleet's greenlighting time travel for personal reasons now?"

"No. I'm here for another reason. Right now I'm just satisfying a century's worth of curiosity. It always felt like we had unfinished business between us."

"Why are you here?" Lennie stretches a hand out toward the wall comm and then pauses before activating it. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"I can't tell you why I'm here. That would violate the Temporal Prime Directive." Lennie raises his eyebrows, and Jadzia remembers the directive hasn't been implemented yet. "Actually talking to you at all as myself violates the Temporal Prime Directive, but as the crew of this ship is in large part to blame for its creation, I think the universe can deal. As far as my identity, you took Emony to Rowan Oak after dark and snuck her into the grounds with the help of a friend who worked there. We made love in the grass with your coat underneath us and the fireflies as thick as stars in the sky. Emony was very flexible. In fact you said you'd never seen anyone able to put her..."

"Okay." Lennie raises his hand. "I believe you." The tips of his ears are pink.

Jadzia needs to leave. Benjamin expects her in the next ten minutes, and she can't afford for him to come looking for her. She steps closer to Lennie and cups his face in both her hands. "Are you happy, Lennie?"

Lennie closes his eyes for a minute as if he's taking an inventory and then he smiles that smile that first attracted Emony's attention, this wicked slice of a grin that grabs Jadzia in the gut and makes her wish they had more time to become reacquainted. "Yeah. I'm happy."

"That's all I needed to know," Jadzia says, and then she kisses him, licks into his mouth until he fists his hands in her uniform and presses her back into the medi-bed. He tastes just like she remembers, makes that sweet little sound in the back of his throat just like she remembers. Jadzia pulls away and straightens her uniform. "Take care of yourself, Lennie," she says and leaves sickbay before she's guilty of violating more than the Temporal Prime Directive.


End file.
